russelfandomcom-20200213-history
97.9 Home Radio Schedule
979 Home Radio—This is the FM station of Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. The new 979 Home Radio, whose tagline Feels Good to be Home, is currently playing its best mix of music as a good mix of old and new songs that relieve good memories, and make you feel at ease whether you are at home, in school, in the workplace or in transit through FM channel or internet streaming on the website or through Home Radio app. 979 Home Radio is the upscale FM music station and also the number 1 easy listening station in Mega Manila. Home Radio plays the good songs and selected tracks from a wide music genre; the easy listening favorites and adult contemporary music in a perfect mix of love songs, light rock, pop, dance and R&B mixed and blended with Original Pilipino Music (OPM). Home Radio songs allows one to feel a multitude of emotions. Our music will stimulate your senses and put a smile on your face. As the premiere easy listening music station in Mega Manila, 979 Home Radio has a branched out to give every Filipino a taste of better music programming. To date, Home Radio has a total of 7 stations set up in key cities across the Philippines. We can be heard through FM channel or internet streaming on the website or through Home Radio app, bringing back the soft hits format, primarily targeting 13 to 50 years old listeners and captivating people from different economic class. Profile 979 HOME RADIO MANILA – It Feels Good To Be Home Playing the good songs and beautiful music all day long 24/7, 979 Home Radio Manila is one of the top 12 ranked radio networks in Mega Manila and considered as the #1 easy listening music station that make you feel at ease whether you are at home, in school, in the workplace or in the office. Providing innovative, engaging, informative and entertaining programs nationwide through an easy listening and adult contemporary music mixed and blended with OPM from old and new, targeting the 13-50 age bracket of 60% Female and 40% Male in the classes A, B, and C. The birthplace of Home Radio for its best mix of music with its innovative and creative programming from DJs: Alex and Braggy The #1 easy listening station gained popularity with of its program line up: Morning Melodies (Monday - Friday 7am-9am) As the sun rises to a new day, start your morning with a fusion of acoustic and revivals. This program will surely make you sing along. Emotion in Motion (Monday - Friday 9am-12nn) Feeling down and stressed with your lovelife? ”Its time to fall in love again” with the best of the 80’s and 90’s love songs. This program will give you confidence and inspiration that will make you fall in love again. Totally 80’s (Monday- Friday 5pm-8pm) Your drive time will never be the same again. 3 hours of non stop pop, dance and new wave from the 80’s. . Also, a certified classic for the best of pure easy listening music from the 70s and 80s every Sunday via Sunday All-Day Classics. 979 Home Radio Manila operates with its provincial stations: *951 Home Radio Naga *923 Home Radio Legazpi *895 Home Radio Iloilo *1067 Home Radio Cebu *935 Home Radio Cagayan de Oro *987 Home Radio Davao *983 Home Radio General Santos The radio station is proud of less talk, more music, accepted widely in public and private offices, at home, or in school, as well as drive time radio listeners. Visit the website: :www.979homeradio.com Follow us: :Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/979homeradioofficial :Twitter - https://twitter.com/HomeRadio979 :Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/979homeradioofficial/ * H''ome Radio Network News'' - Top-of-the-hour newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am-7pm. * Road Patrol - traffic updates from trapik.com, Monday to Friday Public service announcement: * Think Before You Post: A Social Media Responsibility Reminder - This year, Think Before You Post won the best public service announcement award in the 26th KBP Golden Dove Awards.‘Think Before You Post’ is a short-liner public service plug of 97.9 Home Radio aimed to remind and teach the public of the proper use of social media as part of the advocacy campaign of the station to fight cyber bullying especially among millennial's. With the growing number of the youth suffering from online bullying, Home Radio seeks to be in partnership with parents and guardians in educating their child of the do’s and don’ts in social networking sites.